Engine components and fittings may be subjected to relatively high temperatures during operation. As fuel operating temperature and flow rate rise during operation, fuel lacquering may occur. Fuel lacquering may cause hardened and/or sticky particulate to be separated from the liquid phase of the fuel and become deposited on components within fuel flow paths of the fuel system. As fuel lacquering particulates begin to build, it may cause undesirable effects such as blocked passageways and filters. Moreover, excessive heating, cyclic loading, and other harsh conditions of engine components may lead to degradation of component health.